


The one where Joshua is gay

by Elientjeeeeee04



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay Josh Dun, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, also i dont hate josh and tyler, but dont read if youre too sensitive for these things please, im done now, im not mean irl, just here, not irl, theyre my babies, though tyler is a coward BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT OF THE STORY, tyler is homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elientjeeeeee04/pseuds/Elientjeeeeee04
Summary: Joshua is gay. He struggles to hide it as his friends make jokes about gay-stuff all the time. But he knows they don’t mean anything with their jokes, so he keeps quiet. When he finally finds the courage to tell his best friend, thinking Tyler would be supporting, he turns out to be a homophobic ass bitch and tries to ‘turn Joshua straight’.Edit: I will be making a part 2 for this. I don't have experiences with homophobia (luckily) so if you want me to change anything, that's more than okay.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The one where Joshua is gay

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I dreamt this :)  
> (not with josh and tyler though)
> 
> and no it's not true that if u play minecraft, you're gay, but one of my friends said it so i just wanted to include that. have fun reading

“Haha, you know what he said?! He wanted to play Minecraft. Bro, are you gay or something?” Brendon laughs as he tells a story about a friend of his. The rest of the group laughs along, so Joshua fakes a small chuckle.

Joshua was gay. He figured it out a while ago, and when he was in the locker room with his class, he knew for sure. He had to run to the small bathroom real quick, or else everyone would’ve known. All his friends would always talk about ‘new hot chicks’ or ‘the biggest boobs they’d ever seen’, and Joshua would always nod along, but he never really understood what they were talking about. See, he had to agree that she was pretty, but he didn’t want to ‘bang’ her. In fact, the first thing Joshua thought when he saw the new girl walking around, was that she had a cute hoodie on and he definitely wanted to be friends with her.

He really wanted to come out, but he was too scared. The only one from his gang who he felt safe around, was his best friend Tyler. They had met in freshman year but became quickly the bestest friends ever. They had many sleepovers and sometimes they would fall asleep on the same bed, underneath the same blanket. No homo tho. 

Oh, wait actually, yes homo. 

Joshua had decided this morning that he would come out to Tyler today, after school. He was so nervous the whole day, but his friends didn’t seem to notice.

“Tyler, can we go this afternoon to your house to make some homework? You gotta help me with something.” Joshua asked in their lunch break. Tyler nodded and took a bite from his sandwich. Joshua was too nervous to eat so he had just his water bottle in front of him.

“Hey, can I come too? I’m drowning in homework, I’m so far behind with literally every subject.” Brendon asked. Joshua panicked inside, he didn’t want Brendon to know it. Yet. Maybe never. 

“I’m sorry man, my parents are still mad at you about that party you threw. And besides, I don’t spend enough alone-time with my best friend. So, you really have to do it yourself, mate.” Joshua smiled. Brendon complained that it was unfair, but didn’t make a big deal of it.

//

The school day was over, and Joshua and Tyler sat on Tyler’s bed in his room. They were talking, not really a deep conversation, just the things that had happened along the week. Joshua was gathering the courage to tell Tyler ‘the thing’. He was really nervous though. He is so scared he could actually piss his pants. He’s never been this nervous in his whole existence.

But, he is going to tell him. Yes, he is.

“Tyler, there’s something I need to tell you.” He said softly, waiting for Tyler’s reaction.

“Oh yes! That reminded me, I have to tell you something too. Thanks, man, almost forgot it.” Tyler said. Joshua was confused but managed to squeeze a small ‘okay’ out. Tyler started talking again.

“There’s this party coming up, at Bren’s house. Since you haven’t had a girlfriend in a really long time, we wanted to set you up with this girl, Debby. You okay with that?” Tyler asked, raising his eyebrows. As if Joshua wasn’t nervous enough, this made him even more nervous.

“Er, yeah, about that, that’s kinda the thing I needed to tell you. I’m, I’m gay…” 

Tyler stared at him, before bursting out laughing. He laughed his ass off, and Joshua stared at him. He was so confused, why was he laughing? Did he say it wrong? 

“Hahaha, that was a good prank. I almost believed you. It was a prank right?” Tyler stopped laughing to look at Joshua. The look scared him. He carefully shook his head. In a second Tyler jumped off the bed. “Say it!”

“Tyler it’s not a prank, I’m serious, I am gay. What’re you doing?” Joshua asked because he was really confused about Tyler’s reaction. Suddenly Tyler pulled at Joshua’s arm so he came off the bed, standing in front of Tyler, who pulled him in a hug.

“It’s gonna be okay, alright? We’re gonna make you straight again, my mom knows people who can help you. You don’t have to be scared, they’ve had many successes, they know what they’re doing.” Tyler told Joshua, while he caressed Joshua’s back. Joshua pulled back from the hug as quick as he could and started crying. 

He had been nervous to tell Tyler all day, and then he does this. Joshua didn’t know why he was crying, but it was just too much to handle. 

“Tyler I don’t want that. I’m fine with being gay, I just wanted my best friend to be okay with it too. I was so nervous to tell you, please don’t make this harder.” 

“Make this harder?” Tyler spat out. “I’m making this hard for you? You’re making it hard for yourself! If you just cooperate we can save you from being a failure. We can make you normal again, Joshua, don’t you want that. Don’t you want your parents and friends to see you as a person, and not a failure? Don’t you think God wants that? Have you thought about that, Joshua? You’re going against God’s will. Being gay is a sin. You’re being unfaithful.”

Joshua choked out some more tears before he spoke up. “No Tyler, it’s not. It’s not a sin to love someone. God wants us to love everyone Tyler. And I already was a failure so nothing changes.” 

Tyler tried to say something, but Joshua interrupted him. “No Tyler, please, don’t be like this. You’ve been my best friend since fourth grade, don’t let this ruin our friendship.” Joshua was almost begging his best friend, but Tyler didn’t seem to care. Joshua felt his heart get ripped out and torn to pieces. He was nothing without his best friend. 

“What’s wrong with you? You obviously haven’t found the one yet, and Debby could be that. She could be the one, Josh! Why don’t you give it a shot? This whole thing,” Tyler says while making wild hand gestures. “This whole thing you’re saying, it probably just a phase. You’re a teenager, you’re confused and that’s why you should try it with Debby! Don’t let these weird ‘feelings’ take over.” Tyler puts his hand on Joshua’s shoulder. 

Joshua thought for a moment. How was he going to prove that he really is gay, and that is isn’t wrong or bad? Then he thought of the stupidest thing he could ever think of. Well, in his opinion. In a second he grabbed Tyler’s cheeks and placed his lips on Tyler’s. He closed his eyes and was so scared to move.

It lasted longer than Joshua expected, but then Tyler pulled his head back so fast, that Tyler fell on his bed. Joshua, still too scared to move, stood there, eyes closed. For seconds it was silent. No one said a word.

“What the hell was thát! What were you thinking? That you could make me gay too? No way. I am so disgusted right now.” Tyler said, wiping his lips roughly. Joshua was still scared to open his eyes, and now that Tyler was yelling at him, he refused to even breathe.

Then Tyler grabbed his arm, pulling Joshua with him downstairs, to his parents. “Mom, dad, Joshua has something to tell you!” 

What! Joshua thought. I didn’t even get the time to catch my breath from running down the stairs, what’s he doing? He’s not gonna… He isn’t…

“Josh told me he’s gay and I tried to help him but he… he kissed me, mom! On the lips!” Tyler told his parents. Their heads snapped up from their newspapers and gave Joshua a disgusted look.

“We did not expect you to be like that, Josh. Your parents have raised you so well. What were you thinking? And you are way too young to experience real love, so, you just have to wait until you meet your perfect girl. Until then, you are banned from this house. Your mom and I do not want sinners in our home.” 

After the speech of Tyler’s father, a few tears left Joshua’s eye corners.

“W-What?” 

“In case you didn’t understand already, let me explain again. You. Are. No. Longer. Welcome. In. Our. House. And now get out or I will make you go home, crying for your mom!” Tyler’s dad was furious.

“B-But, I’ve never done anything bad to you, I’ve always b-been nice to you and Tyler, a-and I got birthday presents…” Joshua stumbles over his words, scared that he would lose his second home, the place he could go to if he didn’t want to be at his own house.

“I don’t care, you can have them back. Now, get your shoes and coat and get out of here.” Tyler’s dad stood up, and Joshua was scared so he quickly walked to the hallway to gather his stuff. Tyler followed him as he walked to the door.

“I hope you soon realize that I’m still the same person.” 

And with that, Joshua walked out of the door and ran away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, uhm so I kinda don't like this one. It doesn't have a good ending, but yeah that's life. Sometimes a good ending, and sometimes a bad one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and happy 2020!  
> (edit: lmaooooo)


End file.
